This invention relates to a method of forming a product, such as an electrical connector of two different metals wherein a first metal number is connected to a second metal member and more particularly to such a method in which the two metals flow together to provide displacement of one metal in the other at the point of contact whereby surface impurities are removed from the interface of the connected portions of the metal members and a metal to metal joint is provided therebetween.
As is well known in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in connecting components of a product, such as an electrical connector, which are formed of different metals, such as aluminum or copper. This is especially true in view of the fact that the metals tend to creep relative to each other while in use whereby the joint flexes and opens up, thus resulting in resistance and heat which brings about a failure of the electrical connection between the different metals. In joining two different metals to produce a product, such a finished electrical conductor, it is necessary to deform the metals sufficiently at their junction to remove all surface impurities possible from the interface to thus provide pure metal to metal contact, thereby providing a virtually cold-weld between the connected parts whereby the finished product has good electrical conductivity without appreciable resistance or corrosion. At the same time, the stronger metal must be deformed to flow into a pattern which makes a good mechanical joint whereby the product will withstand considerable tension.